More Madness #19
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Lawrence's plans for revenge continue against Lucas and his family


I do not own seaQuest or it's characters. I am not profiting from this story. It is for entertainment   
purposes only.  
  
  
  
More Madness  
By: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
  
Lucas didn't really wake up since he had truly never really gone to sleep. He had pretended to   
sleep so that his Mom and Dad wouldn't worry and therefore go to sleep themselves, but Lucas' mind was   
working to fast and so many thoughts were going through his head for him to actually nod off. At least he   
had rested, laying there in bed.   
  
He sat up slowly so as to not wake his Dad. His Dad and him were sharing the one bed while   
Kristin slept in the other. It was early morning, the sun wasn't completely up just yet, but would be soon.   
  
Lucas got out of the bed and grabbed his laptop. He tiptoed over to the small table and plugged his   
computer into the modem. He turned the sound off so the computer wouldn't wake the two sleeping adults.  
  
In a matter of minutes Lucas was hacking into the prison computer system where Lawrence was   
being held. Obviously the outgoing mail of convicts wasn't considered to be all that important since Lucas   
was able to hack into the system with relative ease. He searched for Lawrence's account in the system.   
  
After a moment he found it. He quickly started to copy all the files in his Dad's computer hard drive and   
downloaded them into his own. He'd read them in just a minute.  
  
Next he went into the visitor list that was stored in the system. He was able to download the   
names of Lawrence's visitors for the past four months. He knew the Detectives were going to bring that   
information to them, but he wasn't in the mood to wait.  
  
Finally, he decided to have a little fun. He quickly started to write a program for a nasty little   
computer virus. He made sure that the virus would be contained just in Lawrence's computer, and not off   
shoot into the entire prison system. He typed frantically for about thirty minutes, trying to make sure that   
Lawrence's hard drive would be completely wiped out by the time he was done. He had to hurry before   
Lawrence woke up and discovered him in the system.   
  
Lucas typed his last few strokes and then hit the enter button, sending the virus on it's way. He   
watched as the blue line slowly stretched across the screen, then finally he sighed a breath of relief when he   
saw that the program had been uploaded. The next time Lawrence turned on his computer he was going to   
be in for a big surprise. He grinned to himself. He wished he could see the man's face when he opened his   
next e-mail.  
  
He turned back to look at his parents and was surprised to see Dad sitting up looking at him.   
  
Nathan looked at the boy curiously, taking in the smirk on his face. "What did you do?" Nathan   
asked suspiciously.  
  
"Took matters into my own hands," Lucas replied.   
  
"Just what does that mean?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I decided that if the cops couldn't help me then I'd help myself. I managed to download   
Lawrence's e-mails and his visitor list, plus I sent dear old dad a little surprise."  
  
"What kind of a surprise?" Nathan asked worriedly.  
  
"Let's just say that after today, Lawrence isn't going to be able to use his computer for a while.   
He's going to have to send it out to be repaired."  
  
"There's no way it can be traced back to you can it?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Oh, Lawrence will know it was me, but he can't prove a thing. It can't be traced to me, and I'm   
deleting all evidence of the program from my computer right now."  
  
Nathan noticed the positively gloating looked on Lucas' face. While he wished that Lucas had   
told him what he was going to do before he did it, Nathan knew how important it was for him to have his   
little moment of revenge. He was just glad that Lucas had retrieved the needed information before he   
destroyed Lawrence's computer.  
  
"With his computer being busted, it will force him to have to talk face to face," Lucas said, "since   
he'd never risk talking on a phone to his hit man. At the very least he will need a go between."  
  
Nathan was amazed that Lucas had concocted literally the same plan that he had last night. Not   
that he was really surprised. The kid was a genius. He walked over to have a seat next to Lucas.  
  
"Open up his mail. We need to start reading, find out who this Dirk person is, and set out a little   
trap of our own," Nathan said, putting on his reading glasses.  
  
"You got it," Lucas said.  
  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lawrence returned to his cell having just had breakfast. He stepped over to his computer and   
flicked it on. He waited for the machine to boot up and then opened his e-mail account. He took a minute   
to read the two form his attorneys. It was the same old bull, working on the appeal, nothing new, don't   
give up hope, blah, blah, blah. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with them. From what he   
had seen so far they were useless.  
  
He saw a third message and clicked it on. He was surprised when he saw the words "fuck you"   
slowly materialize on his screen. Then the words began to drip away as if they had turned liquid. He heard   
his tower start to make all kinds of noise and the 'thinking' icon appeared on his screen. He quickly tried   
to stop what ever was happening but he found that he was locked out of his machine. He watched as the e-  
mail disappeared from his screen and the computer shut itself off. He tried to reboot the machine but   
nothing happened.  
  
Lucas! Only Lucas could have done that. Great, now his computer was dead. With him being in   
prison it would be probably a month before it'd finally be fixed. Damn that little brat! On the other hand,   
he had to give the kid credit. It had been a gutsy move. Maybe Lucas wasn't the little pansy ass that he   
remembered him to be. Of course it was easy to be brave when your enemy is locked behind bars. He was   
willing to bet that Lucas would pee his pants if Lawrence were to be actually standing in front of him.  
  
He wished he were standing in front of him. He'd love to kill the boy with his own bare hands.   
That brat ruined his life. He'd lost most of his fortune, his reputation, his research, and his powerful   
position within the UEO. He had lost everything that meant anything to him all because Lucas couldn't   
keep his damn mouth shut. But Lucas would get what was coming to him. For that matter, so would   
Bridger.  
  
He looked at his useless computer. Lucas had destroyed it. Why? Of course, to prevent him from   
talking to Dirk. Only problem with Lucas' plan was that Lawrence had never actually talk to Dirk. He was   
a hell of a lot smarter than to do that. No, he had himself a very good go between. They could scan his   
computer and tap his phone calls, they'd never find a thing.  
  
"Good move son, but it was a useless one."  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas was becoming more and more frustrated as he searched through Lawrence's files. What he   
had actually found in them had shocked him. He'd found the e-mail that Lawrence had sent him, but he   
had also found copies of news articles about himself saved in there, along with an assortment of pictures of   
him at different ages.   
  
Then there was tons of stuff where Lawrence talked to his attorneys trying to get himself legally   
out of jail. There wasn't a single thing in his computer that had incriminated him of any wrong doing   
against Lucas. In fact, there was things in his computer that made it looked like he actually missed Lucas.   
  
"It's all for show," Lucas said.  
  
"What?" Nathan asked.  
  
"He arranged it to look like he cares about me, that he misses me, but it's a lie."  
  
"I agree. He knows that if anything happens to you he'll be suspect number one, so he's doing   
anything he can to make it look like he regrets what he did to you," Nathan said.  
  
"I can't believe there's nothing here!" Lucas exclaimed. He stood up so fast that he knocked the   
chair over. He was totally pissed off. He thought for sure that he'd be able to get the evidence needed to   
get a wire tap or something like that.  
  
"Don't get upset," Nathan said calmly, "just because we didn't find the evidence here doesn't   
mean that it doesn't exist. We just have to look a little harder. Look at the bright side, at least you got to   
trash his computer."  
  
Lucas smiled at that. "Yeah, but it would have been better to have actually learned something   
useful."  
  
"What about the visitor list? Pull that up so we can see who's been coming and going," Nathan   
said.  
  
Lucas sat back down in front of his computer and pulled up the other file. He opened it and   
scanned the names.   
  
"We've got Harry Anderson, Attorney At Law, then there is Richard Dean, another lawyer,   
Cynthia visited twice, but we knew about that, and…oh shit!"  
  
"What?" Nathan asked.  
  
"You're not going to believe this," Lucas said.  
  
"What!" Nathan demanded.  
  
"General Pulaski has visited Lawrence three times in the past month."  
  
"WHAT!" Nathan exclaimed. He quickly looked at the computer screen to prove to himself that   
what Lucas had said was true. He looked up at Lucas with a look of total disbelief on his face.  
  
  
  
Kristin walked into the hotel room carrying breakfast. She was surprised to see Nathan on the vid-  
phone cussing up and down at Bill Noyce. Bill just stared at Nathan, letting him finish his rampage.  
  
"Nathan, listen," Bill said, "I know you're angry, but General Pulaski has nothing to do with   
what's been happening to Lucas."  
  
"Oh, and just how in the hell do you know that?" Nathan demanded. "That bastard has been out to   
get me ever since what happened to Dr. O'Connell."  
  
"The only reason he has been to the prison is to talk to Dr. Wolenczak about his World Power   
project. He was there under my orders," Bill said.  
  
"The man is in prison, just why in the world would he tell you about his project?" Nathan asked.  
  
"We are trying to work out a deal where he would go to World Power to work. He would have a   
tether on him and he would be forbidden to leave the facility for the duration of his prison term."  
  
"WHAT! You are working with Pulaski to get him out of prison!"  
  
"No way!" Lucas interrupted. "You can't let him out!"  
  
"Damn it, Nathan, it's not like that. He would still be a prisoner at the research station, but at least   
he would be doing something to help the UEO instead of just sitting there doing nothing."  
  
"That's the whole point of going to prison, to sit and do nothing while you think about the horrible   
things you did to get you there."  
  
"I know you and Lucas are mad, but the fact is we need his help. I don't know if you've noticed,   
but our country is suffering from a terrible energy shortage. We simply can't generate enough power to   
meet the growing demands. That was why the UEO was hoping to get it's hands on cold fusion, but we   
know how that turned out."  
  
If looks could kill Bill Noyce would be dead form the glare Nathan gave him after that comment.   
He wanted to reply, but with Lucas in the room he chose not to. He looked at the boy and saw the guilt rise   
to the surface. Lucas still felt responsible for the failure of that mission.  
  
"So, you are going to let Wolenczak out of prison, even though he was convicted to do 6-12 years   
for hurting Lucas, and he also happens to be a prime suspect in Cynthia Wolenczak's murder, and in the   
shooting that took place at my home last night."  
  
"What shooting?" Bill asked, confused.  
  
"Obviously you haven't watched the morning news. If you had, you would have seen that last   
night someone drove past our home and put over fifty bullets into it. Many of those bullets focusing on   
Lucas' room. Yet, this is the man you want to let out of prison!"  
  
"Nathan, I didn't know about a shooting. Is Lucas okay?"  
  
"Do you really care?" Nathan asked.  
  
"That's a low blow," Bill replied. "I have always done everything in my power to help you keep   
the boy safe and you know it."  
  
"I don't see how letting Lawrence out of prison is going to help protect him. We're sitting here   
trying to find a way to limit his communication with the outside world so he can't contact people to hurt   
Lucas anymore, and you decide to step in and give him free range of an entire research facility like World   
Power, with nothing but a simple tether keeping him at bay.   
  
Has it even occurred to you that Lawrence is more than intelligent enough to get out of the tether   
and slip into a shuttle and disappear for good? Has it also slipped your mind that Lawrence offered to work   
for the NAP if the UEO didn't fund his little project? Hell, why should he work for the UEO as a prisoner,   
when he could just escape and head over to the Non-Allied Powers territory where he'd be treated as a   
damn hero!"  
  
Bill looked frustrated and positively furious. Nathan had obviously pointed out things he hadn't   
taken into consideration.  
  
Lucas flinched when he felt Kristin put a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't even heard her come in.   
He had been fixed on his Dad. He'd never seen the man so angry in all his life. He hadn't even been this   
angry at General hawk.  
  
"I suggest you give serious thought to whether you want Lawrence Wolenczak working against   
the UEO," Nathan said.  
  
"Fine, I'll take your recommendation under advisement," Bill said, "but Nathan, remember that I   
am the Secretary General as well as your friend, and in the end, I have to think about what is beast for the   
whole country, not just your family. If there is a secure way to have Wolenczak work on World Power   
with no chance of him escaping, then there is definitely a good chance that that is what is going to happen.   
I just hope it doesn't cost us our friendship."  
  
"Bill, don't ask me to choose you over Lucas. You won't like the results," Nathan told him.  
  
"Nathan, I'm sorry you're upset, honestly, I don't want any harm to come to you or Lucas," Bill   
said calmly, trying to get the situation under control. "I understand why you're upset, I know how horrible   
it was, thinking Lucas was dead, watching his funeral, but I swear, the UEO is not looking to set the man   
free, if anything we're looking to enslave the jerk."  
  
"You can't even begin to imagine how I feel, until you lose a child, you never will. As far as   
enslaving him goes, you can try, but I think you are seriously underestimating the man."  
  
"I swear, Nathan, he will be under 24 hour security if this deal goes through. Do you honestly   
think I would want this to blow up in my face? Not a chance. Lawrence will spend the next five and a half   
years of his life at World Power, it will become his new jail cell."  
  
"Bill, I'll talk to you later. I can't deal with this anymore."  
  
"Fine," Bill replied. Both men broke the connection.   
  
Kristin and Lucas watched as Nathan paced back and forth across the floor. Neither spoke to him.   
They had seen him like this before on occasion, and both knew to stay the hell out of his way.   
  
Kristin stood up and opened the bags of carry out she had purchased. "Lucas, sit down and eat,   
then you can hop in the shower so we can get ready and go home."  
  
Lucas didn't move at first, he still watched his Dad. "Lucas!" Kristin called again. He snapped   
his head around to look at her and then hurried to the table.  
  
"Nathan, you should eat too," she said.  
  
"I'm fine," Nathan replied.  
  
"Sit down and eat," she ordered. "Please."  
  
He looked at the two of them and then sat down at the table. He looked at the food and began to   
stab at it with his plastic fork.  
  
"Dad," Lucas asked quietly, "what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know!" Nathan said. "I can't believe Bill is doing this. We need to place more   
restrictions on him, and instead he's going to waltz right out of the place."  
  
"But surely they can keep him under control at World Power," Kristin said. "There will be guards   
monitoring his every move. Who knows, with his mind back on his work, he might forget about Lucas   
completely. After all, he all but forsaked the boy for his damn work."  
  
Lucas thought for a minute. What Kristin had just said made sense. In fact, it was the most   
sensible thing he'd ever heard.  
  
"Ya know, I think you're right," Lucas said. "I mean, in that cell he has nothing but time on his   
hands to think about how much he hates me, and to think up his stupid games, but if he goes to World   
Power and spends the next five years doing that, well, he'll be way to busy to think about me."  
  
"Maybe," Nathan said, "but I still don't like it. That means that after everything he's done, all the   
pain he put you through, he served less than a year in jail. I seem to remember you in England getting   
really upset and yelling that six years wasn't enough."  
  
Lucas hung his head for a moment. "I did say that, but right now I just want all of this to stop. If   
letting Lawrence win means he leaves me and the people I love alone, then let him win. He's not just   
hurting me, but everyone else. I was the one kidnapped, but you all suffered more than I did, and last night,   
what if Tim had got shot. I don't want to be the reason for everyone always being hurt or afraid."  
  
Nathan listened to Lucas and was reminded of just why he loved the boy so much. No matter how   
afraid Lucas might be he never stopped worrying about everyone else first. Lucas could be stubborn, and   
he could throw a temper tantrum with the best of them, but honestly, the boy had heart of gold.  
  
"You're sure that you don't mind Lawrence going to World Power?" Nathan asked him.  
  
"I mind, but I want all this madness to stop more."  
  
"Fine, I'll call Bill later and tell him that we won't stand in the way of Lawrence going there."  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan watched as the repair men went about repairing the damage to the house. It was late in the   
afternoon now. He had called Bill when they got home, and then he'd called repair men for the house.  
  
He still had this uneasy feeling in his gut. What Kristin and Lucas was saying made sense, but his   
instincts were telling him that it wasn't going to be that simple. He'd had a bit more experience in his life   
when it came to dealing with people like Lawrence. People like Lawrence didn't give up that easily. Plus,   
there was still Dirk to think about.  
  
His primary need to was to keep Lucas safe, but how could he do that since he honestly couldn't   
watch the boy 24 hours a day. Suddenly an idea came to mind. Yeah, a really good idea came to mind. He   
hurried inside to make a few phone calls.  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
"Lucas," Nathan said a little while later, "I made an appointment for the dentist tomorrow for the   
two of us. My tooth has been sensitive lately and I know that it's been at least over a year since you last   
had a check up."  
  
"Dad, I don't need to go to the dentist, I'm fine."  
  
"A check up won't hurt you," Nathan said.  
  
"Please, I hate the dentist. They always tell you it won't hurt, but it's always a lie."  
  
"Lucas, it's just a check up. Don't be a baby."  
  
"I'm not a baby!" Lucas protested. "I just don't like going to the dentist, kind of like you don't   
like going to the doctor!"  
  
Nathan smiled. "Our appointment is for 8:30 in the morning." He quickly walked out of Lucas'   
room before the boy could argue more. He smiled to himself as he realized he'd just taken a small step   
towards keeping Lucas safe.  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas sat in the lobby chair waiting to be called. He'd always hated coming to the dentist. Even   
their tools looked like instruments of torture. He always made of point of brushing his teeth super   
thoroughly just so he could avoid having to come here.  
  
Nathan couldn't help but smile as he watched Lucas fidget in his seat.   
  
"Don't worry," Nathan said. "I've been coming here for years, the doctors are really good."  
  
"I'm not worried," Lucas said.  
  
"Uh huh," Nathan replied.  
  
"Captain Bridger?" a nurse called out. He stood up and went back into the office.  
  
"Hi Nathan!"  
  
"Hi Bob," Nathan replied. "Thanks for seeing us on such short notice."  
  
"No problem. Always glad to help a friend. So what's happening?" Bob asked.  
  
"I need you to put a locator in my son's tooth. He thinks he's here for a check up."  
  
"Your son?" Dr. Bob gasped. "You found Robert!"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, my adopted son, Lucas. I just adopted him about eight months ago. He's a great   
kid, but his biological father is trying to hurt him. He was just kidnapped recently. I need to be able to   
protect him."  
  
"Oh my, I think I heard about that on TV. It never crossed my mind that the Captain they were   
talking about was you."  
  
"Now you know why I'm here. I need this put into one of his molars." Nathan handed him a   
small tracking device. Bob looked at it for a moment.   
  
"Well, this shouldn't be a problem. We'll have to knock him out though if you really don't want   
him to know that it's there."  
  
"Okay, he's not allergic to anesthesia. I would tell him, but he'd be furious with me. For that   
matter, so would Kristin."  
  
"Who's Kristin?"  
  
"My fiancé," Nathan replied.  
  
"You're engaged!"  
  
"Yeah, the wedding is in about six months."  
  
"Well, congratulations. On the adoption and the engagement. I'm glad for you," Bob said.  
  
"Thanks," Nathan said, smiling.  
  
"Well, we best get to work," Bob said. "Why don't you go in office three, I'll have Sandy call   
Lucas back. Once he's asleep you can come in the room."  
  
"Great."  
  
  
  
Lucas followed the nurse into office two and sat down in the chair.   
  
"Hi, there, I'm Dr. Bob."  
  
"Oh, hello," Lucas said.  
  
"So, when was the last time you were at the dentist?"  
  
"Uh, about three years ago," Lucas said.  
  
"Three years! Let me guess, you don't like us?"  
  
"Uh, well, it's nothing personal, its just that when you guys say it won't hurt, its usually not true.   
I brush, though, plus I use that fluoride stuff. I don't really need to see you, but Dad made me come."  
  
"Well, it's still important just to come for check ups, and I promise not to make it hurt too much.   
Luckily for you, if you do have a cavity, we have the gas. I find that if we gas ya first, it doesn't hurt to get   
the shots then."  
  
"Oh," Lucas replied, still not totally convinced.  
  
"Okay, open up and let's have a look." Bob really did check all of Lucas' teeth and went about   
cleaning them. Once he was done he said, "Well, I can tell that you do a good job taking care of them, but   
you do have one little cavity here. It's no big deal. We can have it fixed in no time."  
  
Lucas cringed. He watched Dr. Bob walk behind him, then come out carrying a gas mask. He   
positioned it over Lucas' nose and turned it on.  
  
"Now just breath through your nose. Once the gas is working we'll start fixing your tooth."  
  
Lucas inhaled the gas deeply and immediately began to feel woozy. He was asleep exactly five   
seconds later.  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
"Hey, kiddo, wake up, it's time to go," Nathan said.  
  
"Mmmm," was Lucas' response.  
  
Nathan shook the boy's shoulder gently. "Lucas, Lucas open your eyes."  
  
"Five more minutes," Lucas mumbled. Nathan and Dr. Bob both laughed.  
  
"Wake up, Lucas," Nathan said a bit louder. He smiled at the boy when he finally opened his   
eyes. "I take it that was a very good nap," Nathan teased.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"You fell asleep in the dentists chair," Nathan told him. "See, I told you that Dr. Bob was good."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry," Dr. Bob said, "you're not the first person to get so relaxed from the gas that you   
fell asleep. It just took us a bit to wake you up."  
  
Lucas sat up in the chair. "Are you all done?"  
  
"Yes," Dr. Bob replied.  
  
"Wow, I don't even remember you working on my tooth. I must have fell asleep immediately."  
  
"Well, you're all done now, so here's your lollipop and you can go now."  
  
"Lollipop!" Lucas laughed.  
  
"Hey, I got to get you back here some how. I've got to make a living ya know."  
  
Lucas laughed again, but took the lollipop since it was a red one. He was still a bit groggy and   
didn't fuss when Dad held his arm and led him through the office back to the car. Lucas sat in the   
passenger seat and closed his eyes.  
  
"Lucas, put your seat belt on."  
  
"Mmm, okay." Lucas snapped the buckle and then closed his eyes once again.  
  
Nathan looked at the still sleepy boy and smiled. Bob had told him that Lucas would be sleepy for   
a while as the anesthesia wore off. That was okay, there was a large sofa in Lucas' office where he could   
curl up if he needed to while Nathan worked on the boat.  
  
He drove to the base and the two of them went up to Lucas' office. "Are you okay?" Nathan   
asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe how sleepy I am though. I thought laughing gas was supposed to make you   
happy."  
  
"I guess it affects some people differently. If you need a nap I want you to lie down on the sofa   
for a bit. I'll come up and get you for lunch."  
  
"No, don't bother," Lucas said. "Actually, I have a lot of work to do since I've been gone for   
almost two weeks. I'll probably just grab something from the vending machine and work through lunch."  
  
"How about I grab something from the cafeteria and bring it up to you? I think that will be better   
than vending machines."  
  
"Okay," Lucas said, "but only if it's convenient for you. I know you must be just as behind as I   
am." He walked over to a bunch of cardboard boxes that had been piled in the corner. "I take it this is all   
of the new hardware I ordered for seaQuest. I'll have to go through all of this and then start putting the   
software in it."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone," Nathan said, seeing that he was already losing the boy's attention.  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas stood up from his desk and stretched, causing his back to make several cracking noises.   
Then he plopped back down into his chair. His software was almost complete. He hoped Dad would be   
proud of him and the new system.  
  
He looked over at the huge pile of boxes. He should start opening them, even if he wasn't ready   
to upload the program into them. He'd need to catalog them and make sure that the order was complete.   
He grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk and started slicing open the packaging tape.  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan was just about caught up in his work. Unlike Lucas, he had actually worked a few days   
last week and luckily for him, he had Jonathon and Katie helping to over see the repairs and the new   
improvements. Lucas, on the other hand was pretty much alone in his work since no one else could really   
help him. All Nathan and the others could do was talk to Lucas and tell him what they needed the new   
system to do and wait for the boy to write the program.  
  
Nathan walked through the boat checking the repairs personally. He was still amazed by the   
damage that had resulted when the cold fusion reactor blew up. SeaQuest had been designed to withstand   
torpedoes, but the cold fusion reactor had almost destroyed the boat. Katie had been right when she said   
that if not for the bioskin they would have all died. The skin had absorbed most of the electrical charge, but   
as a result, it had been badly damaged, as had much of the inside of seaQuest. In many places the skin   
died, or was blistered badly. After many skin grafts it was still repairing itself six weeks later.  
  
He looked at his watch. It was almost time to go grab Lucas some lunch. He knew the boy would   
work right though and never even notice what time it was. He started to walk over to the launch bay and   
bumped into Jonathon, Katie and Ben.   
  
"Captain," Jonathon greeted.  
  
"How's everything coming?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Repairs are almost back on schedule," Katie replied.  
  
"All the supplies are in storage. There are still two ceiling panels that need to be repaired in there,   
after that we can start loading things back in," Ben said.  
  
"Good. We need to have the boat finished in five weeks, that way the last four can be used by   
Lucas to make all the software upgrades and get the new system working. Not to mention that Kristin and   
the science team will need to get the labs back in order before we depart."  
  
"Did you ever think you'd see the day when the most powerful ship in the military would be   
running off a computer program designed by a fifteen year old?" Jonathon asked.  
  
"No, I can't say that I did, but something tells me that Lucas' system will be a whole lot easier to   
use and understand than the old one," Nathan said. "Not to mention, I know he's putting in several safety   
precautions so that in the event of another take over situation we will have an easier time of reclaiming the   
ship."  
  
"That will definitely be a good thing," Katie said.   
  
"Well, if you three will excuse me, I'm going to go take Lucas some lunch. I don't want him over   
doing it on his first day back. Kristin will kill me otherwise."  
  
The three just gave him a knowing nod of the head and smiled. "Actually, Cap, mind if I come   
along. I haven't had a chance to bug the kid today," Ben said.  
  
"Not at all, come on," Nathan replied.  
  
Nathan and Ben left the ship and started to walk to the science building where Lucas was working.  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas had managed to open most of the boxes. He had pulled the computers and their   
components out and placed them on the large conference table in the room. This was more than just his   
office, it was actually two rooms, one his office, the other a large conference room where Dad held   
meetings with the crew.   
  
The table in the conference room was really big and Lucas found that he liked to spread out and   
take advantage of it. Right now he had four different computer consoles on it, one for communications,   
one for navigation, one for weapon control, and one for operating the WSKR's. Once he had these   
machines operating and programmed, then he could start the ones for ballast control and life support, along   
with a few others.   
  
He still had several more boxes to open. He saw a small box laying there. He picked it up. This   
box was different. It wasn't from the computer company where the others had come from. He saw that   
there wasn't a return address on it anywhere, but it was clearly labeled with his name on it. He set the box   
on the table and grabbed the scissors to slice the tape. He lifted the cardboard flap and looked inside. His   
heart missed a beat when he saw what was inside.   
  
Lucas was staring at a bomb. The timer must have been tripped when he opened the box. He saw   
as the digital display counted back from ten. When he saw the clock reach five he finally shook himself out   
of his trance and turned and ran. If he had had more time he might have been able to disarm it, but not in   
five seconds. He was out of the conference room and into his office when the bomb exploded.  
  
Lucas felt the explosion more than he heard it. His body was literally lifted into the air and he felt   
himself smack into the wall face first. He hit the floor and felt debris from the blast hitting him. Just   
before he passed out he felt the water from the buildings sprinkler system hitting him.  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan and Ben were over halfway to the science building when they heard the explosion and   
looked up to see the windows shoot out of the third floor. Nathan grabbed his head as the sensation of   
Lucas being hurt washed over him.   
  
"Lucas was in the explosion," Nathan gasped.  
  
"Oh my god!" Ben exclaimed as he and Nathan took off running to the building. When they   
reached the building they found it in total chaos. People were running and screaming trying to exist as   
quickly as they could.   
  
Several times Nathan and Ben had to shove their way through the panicked crowd to get to the   
stairway. They kept their eyes open, looking for Lucas.   
  
The stairs were no different. People were hurrying down them. Nathan and Ben seemed to be the   
only two who were actually trying to go up. They finally made their way to the third floor and threw open   
the door.  
  
"LUCAS!" Ben called.  
  
They ran down the hallway to Lucas' office. They both stood frozen when they saw that the wall   
to the conference room was now gone and the hallway was filled with debris from the collapsed wall. The   
conference table had been blown to pieces and computer components were tossed everywhere. The   
sprinklers were still spraying water on everything.  
  
"LUCAS!" Nathan yelled. The two carefully stepped into the room looking for any sign of him.   
They moved large items to see if Lucas was trapped underneath something. After a few minutes it was   
obvious that Lucas wasn't in the conference room. They headed towards Lucas' office. Luckily the wall   
separating the two rooms had withstood the blast, but the door hadn't as it was now ripped off it's hinges.   
They entered the room and saw that large chunks of the ceiling had fallen and the furniture had   
been tossed like it had weighed nothing.  
  
"Lucas!" Nathan gasped. He saw Lucas' shoe sticking out from under a section of the fallen   
ceiling. Nathan and Ben quickly began to remove the debris pinning Lucas. They were soaking wet and   
covered with filth by the time Lucas was uncovered.   
  
Ben and Nathan gently rolled Lucas over to see how badly injured he was. He had a few scrapes   
on his face but more alarming was all the blood coming from the back of his head. Ben took off his shirt,   
leaving only his t-shirt on, and applied pressure to the large cut. Nathan noticed another large cut across   
Lucas' leg. It was also bleeding badly. Like Ben, Nathan took his shirt and used it to make a tourniquet for   
the leg. Other than the two obvious cuts the couldn't see what else was wrong with him, but they knew that   
he had to have more injuries than just what they could see.  
  
"We have to get him out of here," Nathan said. "He needs a doctor."  
  
"I've got him," Ben said. Nathan was about to protest, wanting to do it himself, but they had to go   
down three flights of stairs and walk to help. He was still in good shape for his age, but Ben would be able   
to move faster than he would carrying the boy.  
  
Nathan helped Ben stand up with Lucas cradled in his arms and they carefully exited the room.   
  
Nathan knew they really shouldn't be moving Lucas, but he also knew that help wouldn't be allowed in   
until the building had been declared safe, and if Lucas had internal injuries he'd be dead before help was   
able to arrive.  
  
They walked down the three flights of stairs to the main floor and through the now deserted lobby,   
except for the military police who had now moved in to assess the situation.  
  
"We need help!" Nathan yelled. He watched as two officers ran out and called for a stretcher to   
meet them halfway.  
  
Ben placed Lucas's still body on the stretcher and watched as paramedics began to examine him.   
  
Ben and Nathan ran behind the paramedics and jumped into the ambulance with them to go to the hospital.  
Just before the doors to the ambulance closed Nathan heard someone calling him. He looked up to   
see Jonathon and Katie come running.  
  
"Call Kristin," Nathan yelled. "Tell her to meet us at the hospital!"  
  
"Yes, sir," Jonathon replied and took off running with Katie.  
  
The ambulance drove quickly and Nathan watched as the medic did his exam and inserted an IV   
into Lucas' arm. The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Nathan and Ben again followed behind as the   
medic yelled a bunch of numbers off to the emergency room doctors.  
  
Nathan tried to follow into the emergency room but a nurse intervened and ordered him to the   
waiting room. Nathan had only been waiting a half an hour when Kristin came running into the emergency   
room closely followed by the rest of the crew.  
  
"Nathan, what happened?" she asked.  
  
"There was an explosion. Lucas is with the doctors right now."  
  
"What caused the explosion?"  
  
"I don't know," Nathan said, "but it was obvious that it happened in the conference room.   
Jonathon, Katie, I hate to do this, but I need you two to go back to the base, find out just what the hell   
happened. I need to know if this was a deliberate attempt on Lucas."  
  
"No problem," Jonathon said. Truth be told, he was better at doing than he was at waiting. He   
and Katie hurried away.  
  
With that done everyone else sat down to wait for any word on Lucas' condition.  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
The hours past slowly but finally a doctor came out to get them. Everyone was immediately on   
their feet to hear about Lucas.  
  
"How is he?" Kristin asked first.  
  
"Lucas is a very lucky young man," the doctor said, "considering he was just in an explosion."  
  
"What does that mean?" Nathan asked.  
  
"He has a serious concussion, but CAT scans don't show any signs of brain damage. We are   
keeping a close eye on the swelling on his brain. He has yet to wake up, but that isn't unusual at this point.   
He has two breaks in his right arm, but luckily both breaks were clean so he'll be in a cast for six weeks but   
there will be no permanent damage. He ended up getting sixteen stitches in the back of his head, and then   
an additional twenty-nine in his left leg. The cut in his leg was pretty deep so he's going to have to stay off   
that leg for a while. He is covered with bruises though, so he actually looks worse off than he really is."  
  
"So your sure there is no brain damage?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Well, we won't be a hundred percent sure until he regains consciousness, but at the moment it   
looks like he will make a full recovery."  
  
"Doctor, it's very important that Lucas be protected. This is the third attempt on him in two   
weeks. Someone is trying to kill him. I want my people guarding his room around the clock. Not just for   
his safety but that of everyone else here as well. I think someone just blew up the naval base in an attempt   
to kill him, I don't think this man will care if people in a hospital get hurt."  
  
The doctor looked surprised at what Nathan just told him. "Fine, you can post guards here, but   
only so long as they stay out of the hospital staffs way."  
  
"That won't be a problem," Nathan said. "When will Lucas be put in a room?"  
  
"Probably not for another hour," the doctor said, "but I can let one person sit with him now."  
  
Kristin looked at him, "Go on."  
  
"You don't mind," Nathan asked.  
  
"Of course not," she said. "I'll see you both in an hour." Nathan kissed her and then followed the   
doctor to Lucas' bedside.   
  
He was shocked to see the boy. A turban of bandages wrapped his head and his face was mostly   
black and blue, especially around his eyes. His one arm was in a cast from his fingers to his shoulder, and   
his leg was exposed and he saw more thick bandages wrapping the wound there. He saw that a heart   
monitor was attached to him, plus an oxygen cord ran under his nose.  
  
"Why is he on oxygen?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Just a precaution," the doctor replied. "He's breathing fine on his own, but he inhaled dust and   
smoke from the explosion."  
  
A nurse brought a chair for Nathan to sit in next to the bed. He sat down and took Lucas' good   
hand in his and held it.  
  
"When will he wake up?"  
  
The doctor looked at him. "When he's ready too. It could be in a few hours, or a couple of days."  
  
Nathan was startled by the answer. "But he will wake up, right?"  
  
"Yes, he'll wake up," the doctor reassured.  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
Later that night Nathan sat by Lucas' side. Kristin was sleeping on the other bed. She had been   
exhausted from worry. He was glad to see her resting now. He knew he should also try to rest, but at the   
moment he just couldn't. He wished Lucas would wake up.  
  
Suddenly he realized something. He sat back in his chair still holding Lucas' hand and began to   
do his relaxation breathing. Once he started focusing and with Lucas being in such close proximity, it   
happened almost immediately. Nathan saw the images begin to take shape. He found himself standing in   
the middle of a woods at night. The sky was almost black except for a full moon. The trees were all bare   
and more than just a little frightening to look at. A thick layer of dried leaves covered the ground.  
  
Nathan began to look for Lucas but he didn't see him anywhere. He walked cautiously through   
the forest looking for him since he never knew just what to expect in Lucas' dreams, but he had the feeling   
that this wasn't a dream, at least, not the kind Lucas' usually had.   
  
He began to get worried when he couldn't find Lucas right away. The other times he had done   
this the boy was always one of the first things he saw. He walked a little more. The wind blew and caused   
the trees to sway back and forth, making the shadows look like arms trying to reach out and grab him.  
  
He began to wonder if Lucas was here. Maybe being injured had done something and Lucas   
wasn't even present in his subconscious. Then, finally he saw him. Lucas was sitting at the base of a tree,   
curled up in a ball. Nathan walked quickly to the boy and kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
Lucas looked up at him. "Dad, I am so glad to see you!" Lucas threw himself into Nathan's arms,   
toppling the two of them over. "I've been trying to find you, or anyone, but I've been so lost. Where are   
we?"  
  
"Lucas, this is a dream," Nathan told him.  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"Yes, you're dreaming this right now."  
  
"I don't understand," Lucas said. "My dreams have never been like this. I feel like I've been here   
for hours and hours trying to find my way home."  
  
"That's because this is a bit more than just you sleeping. You were hurt. You're in the hospital   
right now, unconscious."  
  
"Oh," Lucas replied. "So you're not really here, you're using that psychic stuff to talk to me."  
  
"Trust me, I'm really here," Nathan smiled, "though I'm not sure where here is. I'm also really   
with you in the hospital, in fact, I'm holding your hand right now, can you feel it?"  
  
Lucas tried to concentrate for a moment on his hand. Suddenly he looked up at his Dad and   
smiled. "Yeah, I can."  
  
"Good, now can you do me a favor and try to wake up? Everyone would be really happy if you'd   
open your eyes kiddo."  
  
"I'll try," Lucas replied. Nathan watched the boy close his eyes and concentrate. "Wake up,"   
Lucas whispered to himself. A couple of minutes went by and finally Lucas looked at Nathan sadly and   
said, "I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Nathan reassured. "Your body must need more time to heal."  
  
"Are you going to leave now?" Lucas asked.  
  
"No, I'll stay as long as I can. Unfortunately, I don't know how long that will be. My abilities are   
improving, but I might disappear on you at any time, so don't be scared if that happens."  
  
"Okay," Lucas said.  
  
"Do you think you could find us a nicer place to be?" Nathan asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucas replied.  
  
"This place, Lucas, you made it, you created it because you were afraid and lost. If you   
concentrate, you can change it. Try to think of a happy place, a peaceful place, somewhere where you   
won't be afraid if I have to leave."  
  
Once again Lucas closed his eyes and concentrated. Nathan watched as the dark an ominous   
woods disappeared and was replaced with the beach facing the ocean on a bright and sunny day. Nathan   
looked back and saw the beach house behind them. Nathan smiled, Lucas had brought them home.  
  
"Good job," Nathan told the boy.  
  
"Thanks," Lucas said, smiling. Nathan was able to stay with Lucas for about a half an hour longer   
before the connection finally broke and he had to leave. He sat up in his chair in the hospital and looked at   
Lucas in his bed. He saw that Lucas' face looked calmer now as he slept. Nathan smiled. This gift he had   
was truly incredible at times.   
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Two days later Nathan and Kristin returned to Lucas' hospital room after having been ordered to   
leave and get some sleep. Lucas had yet to wake up and Nathan was becoming more and more worried   
even though everyone tried to reassure him that Lucas' body was just doing what it needed to heal. He had   
gone into Lucas' head several more times but it wasn't the same. He wanted to talk to Lucas for real, not   
just in his subconscious.  
  
The UEO had discovered that the explosion had been caused by a bomb, and that it appeared that   
Lucas had indeed been the target. The crew was working in shifts to guard Lucas' room.   
  
Nathan looked at Lucas. He looked so fragile laying in his bed. The deep purple and black   
bruises had started to lighten just a touch but they were still going to be there for quite some time to come.   
  
Kristin sat in the chair next to Lucas' bed and took his hand in her own. Nathan just stood there, feeling   
helpless. He just wanted Lucas to wake up, even if it was only for a minute. He needed to see Lucas' eyes   
open.   
  
Nathan turned and saw Tim and Miguel standing up to leave as Ben and Katie arrived to take their   
place. Nathan waved good bye to the two men and said hello to the new comers.   
  
"Nathan, I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll be right back," Kristin said.  
  
"Okay," Nathan said. He sat down in the chair that she had just vacated and like Kristin, held   
Lucas' hand.  
  
"Lucas, kiddo, I need you to wake up now. I know you're tired, and that your body wants to rest,   
but please, please just wake up for a little bit. Just open your eyes for a moment." Nathan waited for some   
kind of a response hoping that by some miracle Lucas would actually do as he asked.  
  
"Lucas, if you can hear me, please, squeeze my hand. Can you do that?" Once more he waited,   
but nothing happened. "You know, I hate it when you get stubborn like this. Sometimes I wonder just how   
in the world the three of us manage to live together without killing each other. I mean, between me, you   
and Kristin, we have to be the three most stubborn people on the planet."  
  
"I know you hate it when I tell you what to do, or when I insist on things like having someone stay   
with you, but I hope you know that I only do it cause I love you, kiddo. Just like Kristin. I know she   
hassles you about eating and sleeping and things like that, but she only wants what's best for you."  
  
"Listen, I'll make a deal with you, if you'll just open your eyes and look at me I'll let you get that   
tattoo you want. Okay! Now I know you want a tattoo, so just wake up, okay."  
  
Nathan stopped talking when he heard Kristin enter the room carrying two cups of coffee. She   
handed him one and he took it from her. He was about to lift it to his mouth to take a sip when he heard a   
small moan come from Lucas. He quickly set the cup on the table and grabbed Lucas' hand again.  
  
"Lucas, Lucas can you hear me?" Nathan asked. "Kristin, he squeezed my hand!" he gasped.  
  
"I'll get the doctor," she said and hurried to the nurses desk.  
  
"Lucas, wake up son," Nathan begged. This time he was rewarded when he saw that Lucas' eyes   
were struggling to open. "That's it, open your eyes, you can do it." He saw Lucas' eyes finally become   
two small slits. The heavily bloodshot eyes tried to focus.  
  
Kristin came back into the room with the doctor right behind her.  
  
"Lucas, I'm Dr. Hopkins, can you hear me?" He shined a light into Lucas' eyes and the boy   
instinctively flinched away. Lucas blinked several times before his eyes finally came to rest on Nathan's   
face.  
  
"Where…" he whispered.  
  
"Lucas, your in the hospital," Kristin told him gently. Lucas seemed to be thinking about that for   
a moment. Suddenly his eyes opened wide as the memory of what happened came to his mind.  
  
"Bomb," he whispered a bit louder.  
  
"We know," Nathan said, "but you're going to be okay. No permanent damage."  
  
Lucas nodded his head slightly, and then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
"Well, I'd say he's definitely on the road to recovery," Dr. Hopkins said, giving the anxious   
parents a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thank you," both Kristin and Nathan said to him.  
  
Dr. Hopkins left them alone and Kristin looked at Nathan. "So, are you really going to let him get   
a tattoo?"  
  
"What?" Nathan asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Bridger, I heard you promise him a tattoo if he would wake up, which   
he did. So, are you going to let him get a tattoo?"  
  
"Maybe just a small one," Nathan smiled.  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Several hours later Lucas woke once again. He looked over to see Kristin sitting next to him.  
  
"Mom," Lucas said softly.  
  
"Hello, there," she smiled.   
  
"How long have I been here?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Three days," she replied. "You've been asleep for just about all of it. You had a nasty   
concussion from the explosion."  
  
Lucas lifted his head slightly and was surprised by the pain that caused. He looked at himself and   
saw his cast and his injured leg.  
  
"How bad?" he asked as he laid his head back down.  
  
"You're arm is broken and you had a nasty cut on your leg, but everything will heal good as new,"   
she assured him.   
  
"My head feels like it's going to explode," Lucas said.  
  
"I'm not surprised," she said as she pressed Lucas' call button. A minute later a nurse came in.  
  
"Do you need something?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Could he get some pain medication for his head?" Kristin asked.  
  
"I'll talk to his doctor and then I'll be back," the nurse replied.  
  
"Did anyone else get hurt when the bomb blew?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Several people got a few cuts and bruises, but that's all. It wasn't a very big bomb," she told   
him.  
  
"Just big enough to try and kill me," Lucas replied.  
  
"Yes, that seems to be it," she sighed.  
  
"Actually, I don't think I was supposed to get killed though. There had been a timer, ten seconds.   
Just enough time for me to get far enough away to survive it blast, but not enough time to try and disarm   
it."  
  
Kristin squeezed his hand just a little tighter.   
  
"Where's Dad?"   
  
"He's sleeping on the other bed. He's been here almost the whole time, we both have, and the   
crew has been taking turns to guard the room."  
  
"Did they find any evidence to tie this to Lawrence or Dirk?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," she told him.  
  
"All my work," Lucas said. "It's all gone, isn't it?"  
  
"The things that were in the conference room were destroyed, but you'll be glad to know that your   
hard drive in your office survived the blast. Tim and Katie were able to save the drive and transfer all the   
information to a brand new computer. So at least your software was saved and you don't have to start from   
scratch."  
  
She saw Lucas breath a sigh of relief. His eyelids were already starting to droop. She brushed the   
hair off his forehead and caressed his cheek. He smiled at her and then closed his eyes and went back to   
sleep once more.  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
General Pulaski stepped into the prison. He found this place to be absolutely disgusting. The   
guards led him to Lawrence Wolenczak's cell. The closed the gate behind him and then left him alone to   
have some privacy with the prisoner.  
  
"Well, so nice to see you again, General."  
  
"Wolenczak," Pulaski nodded. "Have you made a decision about our offer?"  
  
"Tell me, why should I help the UEO. With all due respect, I have nothing to gain."  
  
"Nothing to gain? I believe the accommodations at World Power will be quite an improvement   
over your current situation. Not to mention, you'll be able to rebuild your reputation if you actually make   
the project work."  
  
"So the UEO has agreed to let me have credit for my work?"  
  
"Yes, they have, plus you will be paid for the project, but of course the money will be put into an   
account and you will be given access to the money upon your release."  
  
"Just what will my situation be at World Power?"  
  
"You will wear a tether 24/7. You will have access to the entire complex, except for the launch   
bay. A security system has been put in place so that you need a code to exit the facility. You will not be   
given the code. Also, there will be two security guards there to monitor you. As long as you don't try to   
leave, you can basically lead the same life you led before your incarceration."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, I accept your offer. How soon can we leave?"  
  
"If you start packing now, I believe I can arrange for your transport in about an hour," Pulaski told   
him.  
  
"Wow, that fast. I take it the UEO wants this real bad."  
  
"Obviously, or else I wouldn't be here."  
  
"And it doesn't bother you that you are letting a child abuser out of jail?" Lawrence asked.  
  
"I've met your son," Pulaski said, "and quite frankly, I think the kid is spoiled baby, and Bridger   
over protects the kid way too much. But then, it's really none of my business."  
  
"Yeah, that about describes my son," Lawrence agreed. "Although, I hear the boy has had it   
rough the past couple of weeks."  
  
"Whatever, so are you going to pack or not?"  
  
"I'll start packing right now."  
  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas had been in the hospital for a week, since it was now the following Monday, but he was   
finally going home today. He was glad to see both his Mom and Dad come in the room. Mom had been   
staying all day, but Dad had been ordered to go back to work and he had even worked Saturday and   
Sunday. But as soon as his work day was over Dad would come to the hospital and stay with him until the   
nursing staff literally kicked him out.  
  
Lucas had been in the hospital several times in the past year and he knew that when ever he woke   
there would always be someone there with him, but it was still strange. Lawrence had put him in the   
hospital many times as a child, and each time he had been alone for the duration of his stay. No one had   
ever visited, and often on the day he was released it would be a staff member who came to pick him up.  
  
"You ready to go home?" Mom asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Lucas replied.   
  
"How about if you step into the hall and I'll help junior get dressed," Nathan said.  
  
"Okay," Kristin smiled. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her so they could   
have some privacy.  
  
"He excited to leave?" Ben asked.  
  
"Definitely," she replied. "Nathan's helping his get dressed."  
  
  
  
"Thank god," Lucas said, "real clothes. Hospital gowns are the absolute worst."  
  
"Tell me about it," Nathan said. He carefully slid the shorts over Lucas' leg, making sure not to   
put pressure on his wound. Lucas slid off the bed and so he could pull the shorts up all the way. He   
balanced himself of one foot since his leg still couldn't really take his full weight yet. Nathan helped him   
back on the bed and pulled the t-shirt over his head. Shoving the cast throw the arm hole was a challenge   
but the finally stretched the material over the rough cast.  
  
"I can't believe I have to wear this for six weeks. How on earth am I supposed to finish my   
program!"  
  
"We'll just have to have someone else type for you, or you can do it one handed. I've seen you   
type with one hand before."  
  
"I guess. Actually, maybe I can cut away some of the cast near my fingers. My arm is broken, not   
my hand. If I can chop some of this off I could probably still type just fine."  
  
"I wouldn't butcher that cast just yet. Kristin is liable to rip your head right off," Nathan   
chuckled, but he had a feeling that Lucas would find a way to alter the cast before he went to bed tonight.   
  
Nathan finished putting on Lucas' socks and shoes and then went to let Kristin back in the room.  
Kristin and Ben entered the room, along with a orderly pushing a wheel chair.  
  
"What's that for?" Lucas asked.  
  
"You," Kristin said.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not getting in that," Lucas said.  
  
"Oh yes you are," Nathan said, "plus we have one at home for you too."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Lucas, it's going to be another week before you can walk on your leg, and you can't use crutches   
with your arm in a cast. So, it's either the chair, or you stay in your bed at home for a week," Kristin   
insisted.  
  
"This sucks!" Lucas whined.  
  
"It's only for a week," Nathan said. "Considering what happened, maybe you should count your   
blessings. It could have been much worse."  
  
Lucas hung his head. Dad was right. He could have been paralyzed in that blast, or even killed.   
Dad helped him hobble to the chair and he sat down in it. Dad took the chair from the orderly and rolled   
Lucas out of the hospital. Ben opened the car door and Nathan helped Lucas into the back seat with   
Kristin. Then Nathan and Ben got in the front.  
  
Lucas was so glad to be going home.  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
Lawrence walked back to his room. It felt good to be back here, doing his work, wearing a suit,   
feeling like his old self again, almost. He was painfully aware of the tether on his leg and the two guards   
that followed him. He had been working on the guards though, talking to them, joking with them, acting   
like he wanted to be their friend. He had actually told them that if they were going to be stuck together for   
months or years they may as well be friends and use first names. Elton had actually gone along with his   
little plan, but Gordon was a bit more skeptical. But still, he had made a lot of progress in under a week.  
  
He had already learned how to remove his tether. When the time came he could pop the damn   
thing of in about a minute. As far as the code to the launch bay, that was a joke. He'd learned that on his   
second day here when his assistant punched in the code to allow for a supply drop.   
  
Lawrence had actually considered staying here and finishing the project. The UEO had actually   
offered him a chance to redeem himself and it was tempting, but the fact of the matter was, he would never   
be truly able to redeem himself. Even if he finished the project and served his time, he would always be   
shunned from the scientific community and he would forever have to beg the UEO for money for further   
projects.  
  
No, there really was no point in his trying to make a life here. But, if he changed teams, well, let's   
face it, he could live like a king if he relocated to NAP territory. NAP would jump at the chance to have   
him. They were fully aware of what he could do, and if NAP could control a facility like World Power,   
then they would have the ability to shift the balance of power. Yes, that was what he would do.  
But first there was a little matter he'd have to attend to, and this time he wanted to attend to it   
personally. He knew that the bomb Dirk had sent Lucas had managed to hurt him, hurt him pretty bad, but   
as expected, the boy had survived the blast. Lawrence was enjoying playing his games, but now he needed   
to take a permanent action. He'd want to escape the UEO soon, but once he went to the NAP he knew he'd   
never get the chance to take care of his personal little matters. So he'd have to take care of his problem   
before he left.  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas had been home for two days now and he was frustrated. He had tried walking on his leg   
several times only to fall down and then get yelled at by Kristin. Not to mention the fact that she had been   
very upset when he used a butcher knife to cut the cast away form his fingers. He had been right though,   
he could type just fine now.  
  
Still, with his arm in the cast he couldn't roll the wheel chair himself, so he had to ask for   
someone to move him every time he wanted to go to a different room, or to the porch. He even had to ask   
people to take him to the bathroom for goodness sakes.  
  
At least he was able to work on the new system for the boat. Jonathon had brought his computer   
from the base to the beach house and he worked as much as possible on it. He looked at the clock and   
smiled. Dad would be home soon. Cool, they could play their game. Dad had started playing a SIM game   
with him since he was stuck in the chair. The two of them were getting ready to go into battle against   
Wolfman and Juliana. Lucas expected to beat the pants off them since Dad was great at tactical maneuvers.   
  
"Sweetheart, why don't you stop for now," Kristin said. "Besides, Nathan will be home soon and   
dinner is almost ready."  
  
"Okay," Lucas said, and started saving his work. Kristin rolled him into the living room so he   
could greet Nathan as soon as he walked in. Then she went back to the kitchen to finish setting the table.  
  
She was surprised at how much she was enjoying domestic life. Even though she had raised   
Cynthia and had been married before, she had been career driven back then and had never actually been   
what one would call a typical housewife. But the past two months living here had been different. With   
seaQuest dry docked she couldn't work in the labs, and she had no intention of not returning to seaQuest   
for it's second tour, so there was no need to look for a new position. So she had been left to her own   
devices for the past two months.   
  
She was surprised to find that she actually enjoyed being a full time mom and wife. It wasn't   
something she'd want to spend the rest of her life doing, but it was nice to do for a little while. She still   
had about five more weeks off before she could begin setting up the labs on the boat again. She planned to   
make the best of them. She had already started working on a cross stitch pattern that she would later   
transfer on to a pillow for their quarters on the boat. She had purchased a new cook book that was filled   
with different desserts to make, she remembered how much fun Lucas had had cooking with Nana.  
She had just finished setting the roast in the center of the table when she heard Nathan pull up in   
front of the house.  
  
A minute later she heard Lucas say "Hi Dad." She stepped into the living room in time to see   
Nathan give the boy a hug. She smiled at the two of them. Then he looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi there," he said.  
  
"Hello, sailor," she replied. "I hope you're hungry, I've been cooking up a storm."  
  
"Well, it definitely smells good," Nathan replied and gave her a long kiss.  
  
Lucas cleared his throat after a minute and said, "I'm still in the room you know, and it's not like I   
can leave."  
  
Nathan and Kristin laughed and pulled away from each other.   
  
"Maybe we should roll him onto the porch," Nathan teased, "then we can pick up where we left   
off."  
  
Lucas just groaned.   
  
"Perhaps later," she said. Then she turned and went back to the kitchen. Nathan went to Lucas   
and pushed his wheel chair up to the table.  
  
Lucas started to fill his plate. He saw the way Mom and Dad were looking at each other and he   
had a pretty good idea what was going to happen after dinner. He smiled to himself. He thought it was   
cool the way that they loved each other. His real parents couldn't stand to be in the same room with each   
other. It had been that way for as long as he could remember. But it wasn't like that with these two. They   
couldn't get enough of each other, and he really liked that. This was the way it was supposed to be, he   
realized. A thought struck Lucas and he spoke before he really realized just what in the heck he was   
saying.  
  
"So, when can I expect a little brother or sister?"  
  
His question caught both of them by surprise and Kristin actually choked on the bite of food she   
had just put in her mouth. She quickly grabbed her glass of lemonade to clear her throat.  
  
"Lucas," Nathan said, "what brought this about?"  
  
"Uh, well, nothing, I was just wondering, is all. I mean, it'd be cool, ya know."  
  
"Lucas," Kristin began, "I don't think I'm up for any more babies. Honestly, I have Cynthia, and   
now I have you, and I think that's plenty."  
  
"So you two don't want to have a kid of your own?"  
  
"Lucas, we already have a child of our own…you," Nathan said, "Not to mention I think I'm just a   
bit too old for an infant. I'd be like 70 when the child turned 18."  
  
"That's not that old," Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas, don't worry, we'll have babies to play with when you get married and give us   
grandchildren," Kristin smirked.  
  
"What!!!?" Lucas said.   
  
"Well, at least you shock as easily as we do," she laughed.  
  
"Oh," Lucas replied and grinned.  
  
  
  
  
Nathan and Lucas had been playing the game for almost two hours when he said it was time for   
Lucas to call it a night and go to sleep. Lucas immediate reaction was to protest, but honestly, he was tired,   
so he closed his mouth as soon as he opened it. Besides, he knew where Dad really wanted to go.  
  
Nathan was about to lift Lucas out of the chair when Lucas told him to wait.  
  
"Help me up," Lucas said.  
  
Lucas got into a standing position, and with Dad holding him tightly so he wouldn't fall, he slowly   
walked from the office to his bedroom. It hurt to stand on his leg, in fact it hurt a lot, but he was walking   
on it none the less.   
  
"Cool," Lucas said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Just don't push yourself tomorrow while I'm at work," Nathan said. Now that Lucas knew he   
could use his leg a little he fully expected to boy to over due it in his rush to get out of the chair.  
  
"I'll be careful," Lucas said, "besides, Mom watches me like a hawk. She won't let me get into   
too much trouble."  
  
"I heard that," Kristin said as she stepped into the room smiling.  
  
Lucas laid back in his bed and Dad pulled the blankets over him. Both adults kissed him good   
night and then quietly left the room.  
  
  
  
Nathan and Kristin stepped into the living room and sat down in the sofa.  
  
"Kristin, about what Lucas said at the dinner table, I never even gave any thought to that. Do you   
want another child?"  
  
"We never did talk about it did we?" she said.  
  
"No, I mean, honestly, it's amazing you haven't already gotten pregnant now that I think about it.   
Are you taking the pill or something?"  
  
"No, but that's because there isn't a need to."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.  
  
"There is a reason that I only have one child, and it wasn't by choice. I can't have any more   
children."  
  
"I'm sorry, I never knew," Nathan said.  
  
"That's okay, really. I was upset about it a long time ago, but honestly, I have Cynthia and Lucas   
now, and you, and believe me when I say my life is complete. In fact, my life has never been better. There   
have been a few terrible moments since we've been here, but honestly, I've actually enjoyed being a   
housewife. Maybe it's because I am older and not so career driven that I've learned to appreciate just being   
home with the people I love. I've enjoyed cooking for a family, and looking after Lucas. It's nice to be   
needed. Not that I'm not looking forward to going back to seaQuest, but this have been a wonderful   
change of pace."  
  
"I understand, really I do. I missed out on so much with Robert and Carol. The job came first. I   
always said that I'd make up the time to them one day, but then they were gone and I realized what I had   
lost out on. Time is a gift, and once it's gone you can't get it back. I'll always regret not having devoted   
myself to them the way I have to you and Lucas."  
  
"Unfortunately, the lesson we both learned only comes from age and experience. Even if we   
could go back and do things differently we would probably make the same mistakes all over."  
  
"Well, at least we won't make those mistakes now. I don't want to mess up what I have with you   
and Lucas, ever," Nathan told her. "Promise me that if you ever see me putting the job first that you'll tell   
me right away."  
  
"I will, and the same goes here," she replied. She leaned over and kissed him, caressing his face   
with her hands. "God I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I've wanted to make love to you all night," Nathan groaned as he began to kiss her neck.  
  
"I know," she whispered. "What do you say we christen the sofa?"  
  
"You want to do it here?" he asked.  
  
"Why not, it's not like Lucas can sneak up on us tonight," she grinned.  
  
"I guess not," Nathan laughed.   
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan gently shook Lucas awake the next morning. "Hey kiddo, time to get dressed."  
  
"Mmm, okay," Lucas sighed. He struggled to sit up in bed and slid his legs over the side of the   
bed. Dad had been coming in the morning to help his dress since he really didn't want Mom doing it. He   
knew she was a doctor and was used to doing that sort of thing, but he still found it weird. Plus it gave   
Lucas a chance to say bye to Dad before he left for work.  
  
"Will you help me walk to the bathroom?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lucas stood up and held his Dad's arm with his good one as he took small steps to the bathroom   
across the hall. His leg didn't hurt as bad today as it had last night. Maybe today he could use one crutch   
to help him get around.  
  
"Nathan, he shouldn't be on his leg yet," Kristin said as she stepped out of her room.  
  
"It's okay," Lucas said. "I'm okay."  
  
Nathan looked at Kristin and shrugged. He knew there would be no holding Lucas back today.   
He was only glad to be going to work so he wouldn't have to listen to Lucas and Kristin argue since he   
knew Kristin would want him to stay in the chair. The doctor's orders had been for Lucas to stay off his   
leg for another three days.  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas sat at his desk working on his program. It was going on 1:00 and he was surprised at how   
tired he was. He had spent about an hour walking on his leg. Mom had finally given up on asking him to   
take it easy, but now he was spent, plus his leg hurt big time.   
  
He lowered his leg from the foot rest and while still sitting, used his feet to pull the chair to his   
room. He could have called Mom since she was just right out on the porch reading, but he wasn't in the   
mood to hear an 'I told you so.' He got to his room and swallowed one of the pain pills he still had left   
from his prescription. Then he laid down across his bed. He knew the pill would knock him out for a   
couple of hours but that was okay.  
  
A half an hour later when Kristin came to check on him he was already sound asleep. She quietly   
went to his window and closed the blinds to keep the afternoon sun out of his eyes, and then she tossed a   
light blanket over him before tiptoeing back out of his room.  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
  
Lawrence went into his room and dialed up his attorney on the vid-phone after making sure he was   
on a secured line. Since he had Richard's home number he didn't have to worry about secretaries and such.   
Of course, Richard wasn't an attorney in the classic sense. Richard was a lawyer/fix it man. He was the   
one who had hired Dirk for Lawrence and arranged for the man to help Cynthia and her little kidnapping   
stunt.   
  
And since Richard was a lawyer, attorney client privilege help to ensure that Lawrence would   
never be connected to Dirk.  
  
Richard answered his vid-phone. "Lawrence, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're aware of my new situation," Lawrence said.  
  
"Yes, I know you're back at World Power. I take it that you won't be needing Dirk's services   
anymore."  
  
"Oh, no, quite the contrary. I'm going to need his services big time," Lawrence said.  
  
"I'm surprised that you would want to risk getting sent back to prison," Richard said.  
  
"I have no intention of going back to prison, just like I have no intention of working as a slave for   
the UEO. I've already figured out how to get out of this place, and before I leave to make a new life   
somewhere else I need to finish playing my game."  
  
"I see," Richard said. "So, what's the new game going to be?"  
  
  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan came home and was greeted by Kristin at the door. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"How was your day?" he asked.  
  
"Quiet," she replied.  
  
Nathan was surprised. "Well, I wasn't expecting to hear that for an answer. To tell the truth, I   
expected Lucas to drive you nuts today."  
  
"Well, he did for a while, but I finally gave up. In the end, I didn't have to make him stop, his   
body did it for me. He's been asleep for the last four hours. So like I said, it's been quiet."  
  
"I'm glad he got some rest," Nathan said. "I had a feeling he'd overdue it."  
  
"What do you say we wake him up and we all go out to dinner tonight?" she asked. "I think it'd   
be good for Lucas to get out of the house for a while."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Nathan said. "I just heard about a new Italian restaurant that opened not far   
from here."  
  
"Perfect. You go clean up and I'll wake sleeping beauty."  
  
  
  
Lucas looked at the evening sky as his Dad pushed his wheel chair through the parking lot to the   
restaurant. It felt good to be outside. He hadn't realized just how little time he had spent outside until just   
now. It was nice out too. The night breeze blew softly and the smells of the ocean floated through the air.   
Lucas had never been to this restaurant and he was surprised to see that it had an outdoor seating area as   
well as an indoor one.  
  
"Dad, can we eat outside?" Lucas asked. "I've been cooped up inside forever it feels like."  
  
"Sure, actually, I think that would be great."  
  
The hostess escorted them to their table and gave them their menus. A few minutes later they   
placed their orders and sat back to relax and just enjoy the evening.  
  
"This place is very nice," Kristin said. "Who told you about it?"  
  
"One of the guys from engineering," Nathan said.   
  
The waitress brought their salads, bread, and drinks. Lucas wasted no time digging in to the food.   
He was starving since he slept through lunch.  
  
"So how is he program coming?" Nathan asked Lucas. "It's actually coming along really well   
considering I haven't had much time to spend on it lately, but I had really just about completed the program   
itself before the explosion. Hopefully I'll be out of this chair soon so I can go back to the base. I need to   
start uploading the program into the different consoles."  
  
"Well, unfortunately that's been delayed a bit since we have to order all new consoles since the   
others were destroyed. You'll be walking long before the new consoles arrive."  
  
"Damn, I was afraid of that," Lucas said frowning. "Will this delay our departure time?"  
  
"I don't think so. SeaQuest is to be dry docked for a little over eight weeks yet, and the last four   
are specifically for you and the science teams. I wanted to make sure that you would have plenty of time to   
get the new system on line and get the bugs out, plus it will take that long for Kristin to get the labs running   
properly again. So I think we can get all the work done on schedule."  
  
"That's good. I wouldn't want General Pulaski or the higher ups getting upset with me for   
delaying things."  
  
"Lucas, you don't need to worry about things like that. I'm the Captain, it's my job to worry   
about things like that. You just focus on the program and leave the higher ups to me."  
  
"I guess," Lucas said.  
  
"I was thinking, that this weekend we could go to Colonial Williamsburg," Kristin said. "I've   
never been there, but I hear it's really lovely. Katie was telling me about it."  
  
"I haven't been there in years," Nathan said. "It is nice. It's set up to look like colonial America,   
plus all the workers are in costume. You'd definitely like it."  
  
"Does it involve a lot of walking?" Lucas asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, it does," Nathan said.  
  
"Maybe I should skip it while you two go, then."  
  
"Don't be silly," Kristin said. "Lucas, there's no reason you can't go. Besides, you just said   
yourself that you've been cooped up way to long."  
  
"Yeah, but if I go I want to be able to walk, not roll," Lucas said, "and I don't think I'll be ready in   
three days to spend the whole day walking."  
  
"Well, how about we go there next weekend then," Nathan said.   
  
"Cool," Lucas said smiling.  
  
Just then their dinners arrived. Nathan and Lucas had ordered the chicken fettuccini alfredo, while   
Kristin had the vegetarian lasagna. The rest of the night passed pleasantly and they decided on no more   
shop talk. Instead Nathan told Lucas a little bit about his grandfather who fought in WWII. They talked   
long after the meal was done before they finally decided to head home.  
  
"I can get up the stairs by myself," Lucas said.  
  
"I don't think so kiddo," Nathan said. "You've practiced walking on a flat floor, but climbing   
stairs is different."  
  
"Dad, really, I'm fine."  
  
Nathan wasn't in the mood to argue. Before Lucas could protest more he lifted the boy out of the   
chair and carried Lucas up the long flight of stairs up to the porch. He sat Lucas down in one of the deck   
chairs and went back down to get his chair. A minute later he was back and opening the chair for Lucas to   
get in it.  
  
Lucas sat in the chair and Nathan pushed him in the house while Kristin held the door open.   
  
Nathan parked him in the living room and then turned on the TV. Lucas channel surfed for a while before   
turning it off. He wasn't in the mood for TV. He saw that Dad and Mom were in the office talking about   
something.   
  
He quietly stood up and walked to the door and went out on the front porch. He sat down heavily   
in the bamboo loveseat and stared up at the night sky. The moon was just a sliver, but the stars, he could   
see hundreds of them.  
  
He looked longingly at the ocean. He couldn't wait to go swimming again. It had been so long   
since he had played with Darwin. Hopefully tomorrow he could go and sit on the dock for a little while   
and talk to his friend.   
  
"Lucas?" Kristin called.  
  
"Out here," he replied.  
  
Kristin stepped out onto the porch and sat down next to him in the love seat. "What are you doing   
out here?"  
  
"Just listening to the ocean, watching the stars," Lucas said.  
  
"You know, you never fail to amaze me," Kristin said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Most people I know don't stop to smell the roses until their my age, but you, you seemed to have   
already learned that sometimes the most important thing to do in life is to sit back and do nothing."  
  
Lucas smiled at her and then rested his head on her shoulder. An hour later Nathan found himself   
carrying Lucas to bed and tucking the sleeping boy in.  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas was working at his computer once again when he heard a knock at the door. He looked   
back to see Kristin let Tim in.  
  
"Hi, thanks for coming," she said.  
  
"No problem," Tim replied.  
  
"What's up?" Lucas called from the office.  
  
Kristin walked over to him. "I'm going to the market and I have a few errands to run. I asked   
Tim to hang out here with you while I'm gone. I should be back in a couple of hours."  
  
"Fine," Lucas sighed. He didn't even bother to argue about the fact that once again someone was   
baby sitting him. He stood up out of his chair and walked slowly to the kitchen.  
  
"Lucas, I didn't realize you were walking already," Tim said.  
  
"He's not supposed to be," Kristin said, "but he seems to be determined to rush his recovery, or   
cause a set back."  
  
Lucas just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't over do it," Kristin said.  
  
"I won't Mom."  
  
Kristin grabbed her purse and her sunglasses and hurried out of the house. She was completely   
unaware that she was being watched as her car pulled out of the driveway. As she drove down the street   
the gray van pulled out to follow her. The next and final game was about to be played.  
  
  
  
Next part coming soon.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
